nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Envelope
'"The Envelope" '''is the ninth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-seventh episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 25, 2014. It was the first episode following the broadcast crisis and henceforth the first using the new software. In the episode, Simon decided to tell Cherry about the red envelope, but something happens before he could do so. The Episode Simon and Cherry were enjoying an ice cream date at Simon's house. It was one of those moments of mutual happiness. Both were happy with their jobs, their family, their lives in general. Cherry's father was acquitted of his Case, Simon was promoted to Assistant to the Archduke, earning himself a desk within the actual Archduke's office. Daily news remained the same: deaths on the Spacewalk Terminal, sinking ships abroad, the anticipation of the premiere of the 71st Doctor. The only lingering issue in both of their minds was the Archduke's recent rejection of VMK's final offer. His last words on the subject, "Tomorrowland will today, tomorrow, next week, and forever, be under my control and only my control" were the subject of much controversy at home and abroad. Signs of war continued to haunt both nations. But Simon was happy to be where he was right now. Except... "Cherry," Simon said, putting down his spoon, "There's something I want to show you." "Oh?" Simon got out of his chair. "Remember when I called you a few weeks ago about a second mail call?" "Just a glitch, right?" "Well, sort of..." Simon went to his bedroom. The red envelope was on his dresser. The seal was facing upward. He picked it up. And it dissolved. The envelope literally dissolved in his hands. The seal remained intact for a second longer before swirling away. Simon was openmouthed. "Am I gonna see it?" Cherry called from the kitchen. Simon sputtered at the red sprinkles in front of him. Cherry entered the bedroom. "Is that it? Red dust? I have that at my house too. But that's because of my hair. HA!" "There was...an envelope..." Simon said quietly, "Right here...and it poofed." "It poofed?" Simon pointed at the dust. "That was an envelope that came with a second mail call." "But there aren't two mail calls." "I know," Simon said, "It's weird." Cherry shrugged. "What was in the envelope?" "Nothing." "Seriously, Simon? You bring my attention to an empty envelope that dissolved into thin air? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "It's the scariest thing I've ever heard," Cherry said. The Archduke's jaw was on his chest. "It has to be a contact," Cherry said, "VMK has been contacting him." "Did he describe the envelope at all?" "He just said it was red and empty. It must have been a fluke or something, but..." "But he has suddenly become very, very dangerous. Keep him on a short leash. A very, VERY short leash." "Of course," Cherry said. "And my darling Cherub," the Archduke said, "Go through his mail. Everyday. You might want to suggest you two live together, because I want him under constant surveillance." Cherry agreed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This was the second episode, the first since "The Intern" to directly feature the red envelope, after which this episode derived its name. References This is another episode to reference the 71st Doctor, deaths on the Spacewalk Terminal, and sinking ships. Trivia *Cherry and the Archduke think that Simon's envelope is a contact from VMK. This is the only theory that exists so far as to the origin of the envelope. *Producers had the envelope dissolve to remove any tangible evidence of the object. The cause for doing this is unknown. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes